A steering column assembly may include a shaft assembly having at least one shaft that is received within another shaft. Angled stakes are formed on at least one of the shafts of the shaft assembly to prevent one of the shafts from being removed from the other. The angled stakes may create an interference condition that may increase stroke efforts and increase drag.
Accordingly, it is desirable to a stake that inhibits the interference condition and does not affect stroke efforts.